


Primrose Garden

by Sairatahsin123



Category: BLACKPINK, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Cheating, Deceit, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairatahsin123/pseuds/Sairatahsin123
Summary: To Snow, Kim Taehyung is a mystery. A mystery she cannot seem to unravel. His eyes give nothing away neither does his faux smile but Snow is determined to penetrate through his layers of disguise.





	1. Chapter 1

I tossed and turned until I found my right spot on the bed. The pillow felt like the jute sack our housekeeper uses to store or food for the winter and the bed felt stiff. The softness of the white sheet seems to be lost for the time being. The bed always felt a little empty, lacking perhaps missing its rightful owner. From the corner of the window the sky looks heavy, grumbling waiting to vent out yet preventing itself from. There is no swaying of trees or rustling of leaves, no murmuring of flowers or buzzing of bees. The world is too quiet. It awaits for something. The moon is hidden behind the tufts of cloud. The land is deprived of moonlit. It is too dark and too quiet. 

I gave up on my attempt to sleep and sat by the window. The west wing of the house overlooks the wild primrose garden that seems to grow with every night. It might engulf the house one day. The smell so strong and sweet you can taste it in your mouth. If not for the lake behind the woods to counterweight the smell I would have suffocated by now. Maybe I should inform Mrs Perrin to trim the bushes and pull out the weeds but is that overstepping my boundary? What is my boundary? Where do I stand in this house? How does Taehyung see me? How does Mrs Perrin see me? How does the house workers see me? Do they even see me? 

My train of thoughts is interrupted when I notice a dark figure enter the woods from the primrose garden. How come I did not notice the traitor before? My first instinct is to call for Lord Taehyung or for Mrs Perrin. I should inform them as there seem to be a trespasser in our private property but the figure seem to disappear into the woods and then there is nothing. It is almost like I imagined the whole scenario. Everything is back to its motion again. The sky, the flowers, the trees everything unbothered and serene. There is no point of waking Mrs Perrin or Lord Taehyung in the middle of night for this. Maybe I should inform this mishap tomorrow morning. I am sure Lord Taehyung will take suitable measures to ensure the safety of Milandes. Yes, I shall reveal the news over breakfast tomorrow morning. As I was about to head to bed, the dark figure appears out of the wood and start towards the river. 

My heart starts beating erratically. Now what shall I do? Do I call for Mrs Perrin? What if Mrs Perrin gets upset with me? Lord Taehyung would not be upset but he has to wake up early morning to leave for work. I do not wish to interrupt his peaceful sleep. I squint hard at the dark figure so that I can at least give a proper description of the trespasser when asked. I could make out tufts of blonde hair on top of a broad shoulder. Black velvet gown draped over his shoulder. The velvet seems too familiar. Does that not belong to Lord Taehyung? Did he steal this from Taehyung’s room? But the man looks so familiar. As if I have seen the back roaming in the corridors of our house. Isn’t that Lord Taehyung? That can’t be true but the resemblance is uncanny. Where is he off to at this time of the night? What possible business could he have on the lake? 

Without thinking twice of my actions, I sprint towards the entrance and head for the lake. I rummage through my head for any possible reasons as to why Taehyung is out at this time of the night but nothing seems to make sense. Perhaps he needed fresh air to clear his head. Maybe he was having a sleepless night like me. A gust of wind sweeps in as soon as I step towards the wood. I could feel droplets of water cool on my skin. The ruffling of leaves creates a sound much like turf. I promise myself I must not interrupt Taehyung or his thoughts. I am doing this just to satisfy my thirst for curiosity and as soon as I see Taehyung I will be back in the mansion even though in my heart i know there is no reason for him to be in danger but it is enough for me to prowl after him. 

I cross the woods with long strides and reach the edge of the wood. It is terribly quite. I am afraid the thumping of my heart beat can be heard and it will disturb Taehyung. I stand behind a tree that is close enough to look around the river but far enough to not catch sight of me. To my utter surprise, I could find no breathing soul by the lake. Where in the God’s grace did Taehyung disappear to? Had I imagined all of this? This cannot be true. I move out from my hiding place to look for Taehyung but there is no sign on him. Far to my left an orange beacon filtering through the window of a cottage by the river gets my attention. I move hesitantly towards the source of light. The cottage is tiny, barely holding itself together save for one room. Could this be Taehyung’s secret safe haven? Am I intruding into something I should not be? Is this one of those moments where I should not overstep my boundaries? Regardless of my contradicting thoughts, I peek through the window to glance inside. 

What i see before me shocks me to the core, my legs feel heavy and a whimper almost leaves my mouth. This can not be true. I must be dreaming. I must be mad. My eyes must be betraying me. Right before me on the other side of the window, Taehyung cannot be making love to another woman. 

He is sitting on an armchair with his one hand wrapping around the woman on his lap and the other hand resting on the armrest. This woman, this foul woman in suckling the nape of Taehyung’s neck as if she is going to devour  
him. Taehyung’s head is thrown back, his eyes glazed, his lips slightly apart. He seems to be in a paradise. The woman moves her hips in a steady pace while marking every exposed area on Taehyung’s nape. His head falls back more and a grunt leaves his mouth. There’s a glint of triumph in the woman’s eyes as if she is pleased by the control she is having over him. In matter of seconds, Taehyung grips the tiny waist with one hand and the woman’s hair with the other hand. The woman falters her movement and seems to be in pain. Taehyung tightens his grip on her hair and moves her towards his crotch. 

The woman seems to be shocked for a whole then an easy grin spreads over her face as she lowers herself between Taehyung’s legs. She alternates between gripping Taehyung’s crotch and mouthing it. Taehyung tugs the woman’s hair with enough force to make her whimper. She undoes Taehyung’s pants and his dick springs out of the pant. The woman waste no time in wrapping hand around his length and making him grunt in surprise. Taehyung screws his eyes shut as the womb begins to move his head along his length, using his precome as lube and he is unable  
Yo hold back the breathy moans tumbling out of this lips.

The lady strokes him achingly slow, thumbing at his slit each time her hand reaches the tip and it has Taehyung bucking his lips. She gives the head a kittenish lick before putting it into her mouth. She is sloppy, drool dripping on the side of her lips, and Taehyung seems to love the sight of her head bobbing up and down. After a while Taehyung gets bored, grips the woman’s head and starts fucking into her mouth. She makes this wretched sounds but never complains. 

“You are doing so well my love”, Taehyung says to her softly quite a sharp contrast to how his hand is gripping on the mop of hair and he is relentlessly thrusting into her mouth. A heavy shudder wracks through Taehyung’s body and he cums into her mouth. Taehyung continues to thrust to milk out the last of his orgasm. 

I press a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from whimpering and run back to the mansion. It all makes sense to me now. This explains why Taehyung is the way he is to me. I feel humiliated and ashamed but most of all I feel betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Milandes followed the usual morning ritual as if last night's storm was just a bad nightmare. Sweeped under the rug or shrugged off because no matter what happens Milandes must be perfect. Or must seem perfect to the very least. The housekeepers were slowly starting their days, rushing to get to the mailman, climbing up the stairs to dust off every bit of grime off of the paintings, arranging and rearranging the rhodendrons in the vase. The quiet and tranquil atmosphere is now interrupted by the whispers and hushed orders. Everything is in a set motion. Exactly the same as the day i arrived, not a thing or an action out of place except for the growing turmoil inside me. Taehyung sat at the end of the long oak table, munching on his last toast. His face relaxed and peaceful, not a hint of guilt painted on his face. Face of a sweet angel as if God himself has carved his face. Soft blonde hair and a pretty pink pout, harsh thick brows and a harsher jawline but nothing competes to the intense eyes. Brown deep iris, very common among the folks yet those eyes looks like it can pierce through your soul. Taehyung was a walking contradiction from his soft smile to intense gaze, from his sweet darlings to his wild growls, he was a labrynth and i was getting lost. 

Mrs Perrin strutted past Eric or was it Elric and stood beside Taehyung with a stoic expression painted over her face. Dressed in a dark black gown and hair in a tight sleek bun, she wore the same outfit and the same expression ever since I stepped into the house. I could see nothing past those furrowed brows, always such an unwelcoming face. Taehyung looked to his left and asked,” Is there anything you want Mrs Perrin?” Mrs Perrin replied with his usual monotonous voice, ‘ Lord Taehyung, the menu for today’s lunch. Is there anything you want to add?’ 

‘Oh Dear, please do not ask me about the menu anymore. Lady Kim is responsible to look after the house from now on. She can decide what she wants for lunch and set the menu.’

Mrs Perrin frowns and hands the menu to me knowing so very well that I would not dare change a single thing on the menu or in the house for that matter. Because I know and so does everyone that I am not Lady Kim yet. Sometimes I feel like a guest to this house and sometimes a stranger and it doesn’t help with the fact that everyone treats me like one as well.

‘This is fine, Mrs Perrin. I need to speak to you Lord Taehyung.’ 

‘Sure dear, go on’, dismisses Taehyung still fixated on his last piece of toast. Mrs Perrin looks amused. She does not move from her place for she considers herself important enough to be part of this conversation. No, she thinks she deserves to be part of this conversation or everything that has to do with Taehyung or this house. 

‘Can we speak in the library privately?’

Taehyung raises his eyes to me. This gets his attention and the easy smile is wiped away from his face. His face hardens and he dismisses Mrs Perrin. She looks annoyed but scrurries away. I follow Taehyung to the library and sit beside the fireplace. His face looks relaxed as he leans on his armchair. His deep brown eyes piercing through me and his blonde hair fanned over his face. He waits for me to start but I don’t know what to say. My heart beats so fast that I am afraid Taehyung might hear as well. I want to speak but the drumming of my heart is too loud I am afraid I might not hear myself. It is a beautiful day outside after the storm last night. The air is cool and a light breeze ruffles the surface of the lake but I feel so hot. Sweat forming on my forehead as I bury my trembling hands on my lap. I fear the moment I open my mouth I might burst into tears because I am weak and fragile like that. Not like Mrs Perrin who controls every member and every corner of the house, not like Taehyung who seems to bring everyone to their feet with his single gaze, not like my Father whose voice is enough to make men fear. But here I am surrounded by such brave characters yet faltering like a baby deer. 

‘Well?’ says Taehyung as he rests his face on one of his hands and raises his brows. He looks intrigued, wonders what is making me tremble like a leaf. I wonder if he derives pleasure from making people shake under fear, making people writhe under his gaze. He did enjoy punishing the woman last night. If I don’t speak of it now, I might be guilt ridden all my life. I am certain Taehyung has an explanation for his actions last night. I might have mistaken. For all I know, I could have imagined everything. This needs to be spoken about. He must know that I know for if I don’t see his guilty face I might imagine that it was all my fault. I am not doing this for us but for me because i won’t be able to live with these thoughts. 

‘ Lord Taehyung, i saw you l-last night. It was not my intention for I imagined you as a trespasser and I am terribly sorry for that but after a closer look when I noticed it was you I couldn’t help but follow you to the woods. I fear for your health and i could not sit myself in my room while you wandered off the woods. I was worried about the danger lurking every corner of the wood and so i followed you. But..but you were making love to another woman, Lord Taehyung. I-I.. Please tell me what I saw was not true. It was an illusion, was it not my Lord? You cannot possibly lose interest on me after one week of our marriage. Yo-you have not even approached me yet. How could you do this to me? How could you do this to our marriage? Please say something to soothe my heart ache. It was a nightmare, right? Please tell me that’s what it was.’

A drop of tear trickled down my face. The dam has been broken and now the tears would not stop flowing. Why was i crying? I waited for him to say something but nothing came so I mustered my courage to look at his face. I ran this conversation over my head thousand times. How do I mention this matter? Where do I mention this matter? Do I say it in front of Mrs Perrin? Should I barge in to his room in the morning? Do I speak to him in a soft manner or in a cold manner? No matter how many times i went through this conversation I could imagine the end to it in only two possible ways. Either he confessed his offence and beg for my forgiveness and ushers me to forget everything as he would not go back to her mistress anymore or he sat in a complete silence, guilt written over his face as he would not be able to make eye contact with me. But in reality he looked unbothered. Why? He must be shocked. Everyone has different ways to react to these kind of situations. 

He opened his mouth,’ You were not dreaming, Snow. Her name is Jennie. Is this what you wanted to speak about?’ 

‘I don’t love her’, he says as a matter of factly. 

‘Then why, Taehyung?’, now I was whining, desperate for him to make any sense. Why is he so calm? Why does he not care? 

He looks straight into my eyes and speaks clear, to the point,’ I do not love you either. Say Snow, why are you so upset?’ 

‘Because you are my husband,’ I yell at him.

‘And?’, he looks bored as if he wants this conversation to end as soon as possible. Anger courses through my vein and frustration takes over. ‘Are you not guilty for betraying me? Do you not feel any bit of remorse? You married me a week ago. You were not against the marriage. You happily took my hands and kissed my lips during the wedding. If you had a lover, why did you not speak against our marriage?’ I assert. 

There’s a heavy pause and Taehyung speaks again,’You do not love me, Snow. Why did you marry me?’ He questions. 

I open my mouth and close again. Why did I marry him? Because he is Lord Kim Taehyung, because he is the master of Milandes, because he is handsome and funny, because he is honourable in the society, because he owns a fortune. Because my father told me to. But I say none of these things because I don’t need to, it seems like Taehyung already knows. He has a smug expression on his face waiting for my reply, the reply that we both know won’t be spoken up about. But he waits nonetheless, enjoying my silence and shock, enjoying me squirming under his gaze again. 

He sighs and continues,’ I don’t owe you an explanation when you are incapable of answering such a simple question’ and heads for the door. 

‘Taehyung, you are humiliating me by taking away my right to be your wife’, I whine, desperation apparent in my voice. He whips so fast that I stumble back a little. For a mere second, I thought he might charge at me but he just glares at me with his deep brown eyes which now took the colour of ebony. He moves towards me slowly and breaks into a wide smile. My heart beats so fast. I instantly regret speaking. I regret everything. I should not have confronted him at all. I should have stayed quiet, should have spun a web of lies to reside, should have solaced myself in the illusion for the reality is far more harsh and humiliating. 

‘Let’s make an arrangement Snow. You be the perfect wife you came here to be. I be the perfect husband you imagined me to be. You take care of the house, control the mansion, attend the balls, buy new gowns, do whatever you want. Do you whatever you came here to do but you must not dare interfere in my life.’ He warns and spins to leave.

‘Do not bring your whore to this house.’ I croak. He does not face me but I can feel his shoulders tense. I repeat again,’ Do not bring your whore to this house and treat me like a wife in front of everyone. Please.’  
He spins back again but now in a lazy, relaxed way. His eyes flash mischief and danger. 

‘I would not dare, my love.’


End file.
